


The First Time I saw Him

by Conspicious_Euphoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspicious_Euphoria/pseuds/Conspicious_Euphoria
Summary: A story describing what Sirius Black had felt when he had met James Potter for the first time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 38





	The First Time I saw Him

The moment Sirius had popped his eyes on _Him,_ he had felt an immediate, paramount and ultimately abiding attraction for the tall, raven-haired, hazel eyed stranger. And the Heavens had known that the moment James Potter had stepped on the threshold of Sirius Black's life, Sirius Black had unconsciously named his whole damned life after him.

He had gravitated towards Him almost instantly.

And although Sirius Black did not believe in love at first sight, he had known right away that the bespectacled boy was going to really _matter_ to him, that he was going to play a crucial role in his opulent but ostracized life.

There had been no reservations or second thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R!!!


End file.
